inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood, Sweat, Tears and...Music - Chapter One
Heya Minna!! Welcome to the first chapter of my new series! To go back to the main page, Click Here~ :3 This will be written in Third Person, Enjoy!! ^^ Arrival at the Factory ''Introduction... ''Schools out, All of the kids run back to their homes, it becomes a blur of pink, blue and white. Hidden between it all is an average girl, Who wasnt so..."Normal". To her attention, There were two mysetrious men watching her as she left the school...It was just her and the two men. "What harm would they do? They are probably waiting for someone else..." The Girl shruged and walked off, taking no notice of them. This kept happening for a few days and the girl began to be very curious about it, even going to the extent of telling her older sister. She tried to take action against this, but it never got solved. That was until the last day of the week, Friday. As the girl walked out of the school, the two men were there as usual. The girl gave them a glare and walked away. Well... She tried to. That night, she went missing, Nothing was known of what happened to her as there were no witnesses around at the time. Two days later, The Raimon Soccer Club recived a letter, which looked like her handwritting. They decided to investigate further...Until they find their missing member. At Raimon Soccer Club... Everyone crouded around Tenma, trying to get a glimpse of the letter which he was holding. Tenma: Guys....... Just as he said it, The team looked up at him with a serious look. Tenma: I.......Cant read this handwritting. Most of the team facepalmed and rolled their eyes. Tsurugi: This is a serious matter, Tenma! Hanaki: Give me that! She suddenly snatched the letter from Tenma and read it slowly. Hanaki: I can read this perfectly. The person is telling us to....Meet....At a factory...Before...Its too....Late...? Kariya: Too late? Kirino: What could that mean? Shindou shock his head. Shindou: Before its too late...Somthing's gonna happen to the person! Tsurugi: Obviously... Shindou: Do you wanna argue with me again?! Tsurugi: Come at me bro!!! Nishiki: This isnt the time to be arguing ze yo! Tenma: Nishiki's right! We gotta go to that Factory...Right now!! The team look at him confused. Sunshine: But...This could be any old factory! Akarui: Yeah, There is lots of Factorys here~ Everyone sighed and looked down, It seemed as there was no hope. Shinsuke: But...Wait a second! There is-- Wandaba: A NEW FACTORY THAT HAS JUST BEEN BUILT!!!.........Somewhere! Shinsuke looked up to Wandaba and gave him a death glare. Shinsuke: Dont...Take...My....Line! Wandaba: Sorrryyy!!! >< Fei: Eheee~ ^^'' Minna, We should just go now... Tenma: Hai!! Lets go!! Kinako: I'm worried...What if we cant find her? Aoi: I'm sure we will...Maybe... The team walk out of the clubroom and out of the school, None of them had no idea where they were going though... Tsurugi: This is pointless!!! Shinsuke: We cant find it! Kinako: Oh no!! What if she's lost forever?! Tsurugi: Dont say that!!! We'll find her!! Fei: Hmmm...Wandaba...Say, Do you have that tracking device still? He looked at Fei and sweatdroped Wandaba: Ummm...I...Might of just...Left..It back in the...Caravan?? ^^'' Hanaki: Wandaba you baka!! Wandaba: What?? I'm just forgetful, Okay?? ;_; Akarui started looking around aimlessly...And to her surprise she saw somthing tall and big. Akarui: Guys...I might have just found it. Sunshine: No way, Really?? Akarui: Yeah. Really. Shindou: Where?? She points to the huge, dark building. Kirino: Ahaa!! Nice one Akarui! Akarui: T-Thank you!! ^^ Tenma: C'mon!! We gotta go there...And fast!!! Tenma starts running towards the factory as the other follow behind him...Could this be it? Kariya: Oh great...Just perfect... He looks at the lock on the gate which was put there secerly. Kinako: Now there is no way to get in there!! Nishiki: It looks impossible to open ze yo... Shinsuke: We need...A Key. Tsurugi: Well done, Nerd. He rolled his eyes as Shinsuke jumped up and down angrily. Shinsuke: I'm not a nerd!!! The team sweatdrop again. Shindou then leans on the gate, but to his attention, he actualy leaned on a big yellow button. The lock magically dissapeared as the gate started to open slowly. Kirino: Nice one Shindou! Tsurugi: You know, Anyone could of just pressed that...It was right infront of you! Shinsuke: Then tell me Tsurugi, Why didnt YOU press it?! Tsurugi: Because...I couldnt be bothered. He casualy put his hands in his pockets as the others facepalmed behind his back. Aoi: Well...We finally made it in... Hanaki: At last...>_> Fei: Its really dark... Tsurugi: You dont say-- Shindou: Say one more thing and I will personaly punch you, Okay? Tsurugi: You couldnt hurt a fly Shindou. Shindou: WANT A BET, EMO?! Tsurugi: YEAH SURE, CRY BABY!! Tenma: Guys. Shut up. Sunshine: Tenma's right...You two are annoying me now... Shindou: It was his fault. Tsurugi: O'rly?! Shindou: Ya'rly!! Tenma facepalmed. Fei: Just ingnore them...They are just being....Normal. Tenma: Fiiinneee... They started walking into a dark hallway. There was a pink glimpse of light, they could hear lots of noise coming from the main machines. Wandaba: What could they possibly use this place for? Kariya: Probably somthing stupid.... Nishiki: And why Pink?! ;_; Kirino: Excuse me? And why is pink so bad?! He glares at Nishiki. Nishiki: There is N-Nothing bad about pink, Kirino~ ^^'' Finally they enter the main room. Its filled with lots of colourful and neon signs although the room was pretty dark. It looked pretty unknown what the factory was for though. Aoi: Wow...It looks....Weird.. Kinako: And kinda scary too.... ???: Heh...Do you like what I've done with the place? Tsurugi: Huh? Who are you?! The team looked towards the shadow in far distance. ???: Oh, I'm pretty sure you know who I am.....''Tsurugi. Tsurugi: What?! How do you know my name?! Shindou: Come out from there!! Tenma: Show yourself!! ???: There is no need. Suddenly some more neon lights turned on. It created a long pathway to the shadow. Finally, three lights turned on. The shadow's true appearance was revealed. The Team stepped back in shock. The girl smirked. Tsurugi: K-K-Kira?! Hanaki: What the hell?! Sunshine: How could you?! Kira: Teheee!!! Welcome to to to to to my Factory!!!!! She sniggered a little and took a bite into a CD. Kira: Bleehh....The lyrics are bland....Make another one right away!!! Fei: What?! Why is she eating CD's?! Kariya and Nishiki looked around. Kariya: There are people here... Nishiki: A-Are they working for her?! Kira: Oh, You seemed to have guessed it already. Dont worry, You'll be joining them soon. Raimon: WHAT?!?! Kira: Now...Lets get to the fun part, Shall we? Notes... Well....My fingers are hurting a little~ ^^ (Must have been all that typing...) Anywho...I hope you enjoyed it!! Chapter Two is coming soon!!! Category:Fanfictions